


Cuddle applications

by castiel_and_gabriels_wings



Series: Supernatural ABC Fanfiction Challange [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, No incest whatsoever, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_and_gabriels_wings/pseuds/castiel_and_gabriels_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddle applications for everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle applications

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cas-and-gabes-wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443323) by [castiel_and_gabriels_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_and_gabriels_wings/pseuds/castiel_and_gabriels_wings). 



> New to the whole fanfic realm. I thought it be a great idea to start of with a ABC challenge. Please don't hate too much if it isn't a diamond. I tried and I'm pretty proud. I hope you all like it. Feel free to comment and stuff. Ideas for the other letters are greatly accepted. I will try my hardest to keep updating everything. I'm happy to be here!  
> I don't own Supernatural or any of its beloved characters.
> 
> Sorry for all the mix up! The stupid computer. Grr!

http://archiveofourown.org/works/4443323/chapters/10094519


End file.
